left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bardockslilbab
Hello, Nelo Angelo97. Thank you for your to the User talk:Mr.shadow page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 20:29, November 3, 2009 RE:So... Okay. I think there's more similair then just those things. from what I understand we're both 13, we both hate capslock, and we both have a mentality of an adult. Nothing to do with l4d Do you know a wiki called Halopedia Well, Halopedia is another site I go on. I used to go on it like a month before I found my place in the left 4 dead wiki. I knew this because one of your pics have a brute eating a marine's head...--Phoenix Marathon 05:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Johnson is a marine corps sergeant who knows chief throughout the halo series. That quote "They must love the taste of badass."is one of his quotes in the beginning cutscene of the halo 3 level Sierria 117. it is a quote eiher spoken on normal, heroic or legendary.--Phoenix Marathon 09:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The above message of mine was supposed to be on my talk page--Phoenix Marathon 09:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey, thanks! I have twice now, but unfortunately, this wiki isn't in need of another admin at the moment. When Left 4 Dead 2 comes out, I am going to make another RfA, considering there will be quite a few more pages that need watching. Thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, thanks. Why is it against his policy?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, maybe.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, thanks!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm the second most badass? Two questions: what exactly deos that mean, and who's the most badass? :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC)